


Me Legit Illud

by Rowan_Morrison



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Morrison/pseuds/Rowan_Morrison
Summary: A fan fic writer meets the Cardinal who knows what she's been up to in her spare time...
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title translates roughly to Read It To Me.
> 
> H/t to ljmaystrader — GMTA  
Thanks to Ghuleh_Elf for the, uh, anatomy lesson.

So there I stood in the middle of my meet and greet. The Cardinal was looking at me and I had no idea what to say. All the warnings were true. Do not look in the white eye or it's over. Well, fan girl here did not take heed and was a flustered idiot when he asked, "How are you?"

Now I should have been able to open my mouth and say something polite or quippy or whatever, but nope. Then the nightmare started. I opened my mouth and said, "Thank you for the inspiration. I've been learning keyboards and started writing again."

"Anything I might have read." Aw, fuck, now I have to figure out a lie. 

"No, I doubt it." I was blushing beet red. 

He smirked and looked me up and down. He leaned down and I felt his breath on my ear, "Why so flustered? Is it about me?" He raised an eyebrow. 

I closed my eyes for a second, wishing I were anywhere but here right now. Desert island, the moon, the burning pits of anything would be preferable to this discomfort and sheer embarrassment 

"Um, well..." for someone supposedly bright I sure was having a hell of a time being articulate right now. 

"No worries if it is. I consider it free publicity," he winked and put his arm around my shoulder for the quick photos. 

"Have a good night!" He hugged me and I started to leave. I went around the corner to get my bag and a man all in black that I hadn't seen before came up to me and handed me a sticker. I took it and thanked him, not even knowing what he had handed me. It was an after show pass and I tucked it away in my bag for later and headed down to the floor to watch the show. 

After a mesmerizing performance, I decided to put my sticker on and head backstage. I would turn a corner, someone would look at my pass and point me in a certain direction. Backstages were a mess of piled equipment being packed and always a flurry of people. When I got to the Cardinal's dressing room, the man in black standing outside looked at my pass, knocked twice on the door, then opened it to let me in. 

He closed the door behind me and I looked around. Pretty standard dressing room fair. Couch against the wall, a few chairs, a counter with makeup and other stuff strewn upon it. I decided to sit in one of the chairs over by the couch.

After a few minutes, Copia entered. He smiled at me and came over and hugged me in the chair, whispering, "I hope you enjoyed yourself this evening."

"I did, thank you," I replied, a little hoarse from singing and screaming. 

"Can I offer you something? Beer? Water?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Would you come over here and sit by me?" He requested, plopping down on the leather sofa.

"Um, sure."

I walked over and tentatively sat on the edge of the couch. 

He was still smiling when he reached to the table in front of him and opened a laptop. He turned the screen towards me and said, "Okay, is this you?"

Oh fuck, no he didn't. He had it open to the list of my stories. Oh holy hell, this is not cool. Oh, shit. What the fuck do I say? Fuck it all. 

"Yep, that would be me." I knew I was blazin' beet red. There was no doubt in my mind that I might actually cry if he makes fun of me. I mean, why am I here? 

"So, is this what you really think of me? Quite flattering, actually," he was smirking, slipped on a pair of small wire-framed reading glasses and kept scrolling. 

"It's just fiction, I meant no offense."

"None taken, my dear. Now why do you think I asked you here?"

"No idea."

"None?"

"Maybe you want to send me out into the world as a stern warning against fan fic? I don't have the slightest idea."

"I want you to read to me."

"You figured since you found someone who wrote, you found someone who could read to you?"

"Why would I want anyone else to read your story to me?"

Okay, now this convo has gone into serious "what the fuck" territory. 

"I would not know the answer to that, Cardinal."

" 'My dearest, sweetest, hottest Cardinal' if I quote you correctly?" He looked up at me from the page, again. 

Is it possible to be under the floorboards now? I just wanted to sink into the linoleum. 

"You wrote that, right?"

Does this guy have a humiliation kink? He's going to win if he does because I am thoroughly, oh, I can't even describe the feelings right now except of utter embarrassment. 

"Come closer to me." He ordered, patting the couch right next to him. 

I scooted over and he said, "This one is interesting. Read it to me."

"What?"

"I want you to read it to me," he said, turning the laptop in my direction. Of course, he picked the filthiest, most salacious, most oh-Satan-I-hope-no-one-ever-figures-out-this-is-me story.

"Okay," I took a deep breath. He smiled at me and put his hand on mine. I started reading, nearly in a whisper. 

"If you're going to read so softly, you're going to have to come closer," he tapped his ear with a gloved hand. He looked really amused, which made me so nervous. My mouth was suddenly dry. 

"I need some water," I squeaked out, looking around. Copia popped up and went to the small refrigerator and got out a bottle of water, offering it to me. I took it and quickly took a couple of sips. 

"Thank you, Your Eminence," he grinned back at me at the uttering of the title. 

"You're very welcome. Continue," he sat back down in his lovely black suit and looked at me expectantly. 

"Um, yeah," I started back up again, feeling the fire in my face just blazing. 

"Once again, you are too far away, my child, please..."

I scooted back over until our knees were touching, clearing my throat and reading aloud.

"You really want to do that to me?" he interrupted, looking totally sincere. 

My jaw wanted to drop. I cleared my throat again. I looked up and stared into those lovely eyes. Here goes nothin'

"Yes," I whispered. 

"Well, you certainly are creative in your writing. Are you as creative in your fucking?"

It was at this moment that I totally lost my mind. I threw caution to the wind. 

"I think so. I may do some quite usual stuff, but I do think I have a lot of interest and...." I moved onto my knees, facing his side and whispered in his ear, "energy." 

I stayed like that and continue to read to him quietly, softly murmuring my sweet obscenities into his ear. He started to squirm a bit.

"Are you enjoying this, Cardinal?"

"Yes," he said, this time it was his voice that was barely above a whisper. His mouth a bit open, his eyes nearly closed. 

I continued reading, finishing one short story and starting on another one of his choosing. I'm not going to lie, I was soaking wet over this man, humiliation be damned. I could see he was enjoying this as well, straining against the material of his pants, thin as they were. 

I put the laptop back on the table.

"She put the laptop back on the table and slowly leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek," which I did. 

"And he slid his lips over and gave her a surprisingly deep kiss," he continued, pulling me into his arms, his lips quickly finding mine, wasting no time in darting his tongue into my mouth. I kissed back, our tongues tangling. My hand was sliding over his chest and down to his hip. He turned more towards me and we continued to kiss. He slid his lips, wet, over my jaw and nipped at my neck. I jumped a bit at the unexpected sting, then groaned when he continued down my neck, settling at the bottom to bite slowly,but hard. Not only did I groan, but I totally melted. He sat back, looking pleased. 

"Please continue," he reached to the table and handed me the laptop.


	2. Chapter 2

I was shaky. I was nervous. And I was damned near exploding from that kiss. I'd lost count of how many times I'd written those words describing a first kiss for my characters, but nothing prepared me for this. His touch was exquisite. 

Continuing on with my reading, I saw him looking over his glasses at me. I gulped. Him staring at me was not helping me read. 

"I'm sorry, when I get nervous I stumble over my words."

"You're doing fine. I like listening to your voice."

"I like yours as well. You have a lovely accent."

"As do you," he smirked and I giggled nervously. "I wonder what that beautiful voice sounds like when you come." 

I visibly shook when he said that. I was not proud of myself for my lack of cool at that moment but I whispered back to him, "Probably not nearly as beautiful as the sounds you'd make if I swallowed your cock."

Got him. He flushed just a bit and adjusted himself on the couch. It was a welcome respite from the continuous smirking that had gone on since I got there. He was obviously quite amused by my discomfort and so I enjoyed giving it back. Just a little. 

Just as quickly, he was back to commanding me to read. This time as I read, laptop on my right knee, he started stroking my left leg. Using only his gloved fingertips, he reached up under my dress and traced up and down the inside of my thigh. Up being the operative word until he was almost touching my panties. I continued to utter the words on the page, but "reading" was not the word I would use because I had no idea what I was saying. I was looking, my mouth was uttering the words, but damn if I was paying any attention to what I was saying, my mind was in "Is he going to touch me there?" mode. I made a tiny, almost imperceptible whine when he removed his hand. 

"So very soft," he leaned in and placed a kiss on my neck so delicate it was barely perceivable. "So very sweet."

I kept reading. 

"You know," he swallowed, looking at me over his glasses again, "There are two kinds of people, those who write fantasies and those who experience them."

"Really? You don't think writers experience things? I don't write anything I don't know about."

"Not most. I should not be so harsh as to say they don't *want* to experience them. More like most are afraid to ask for what they want."

"I think most are afraid they are misinterpreting things and will be rejected." 

"Oh, please don't think that you, personally, are misinterpreting anything," he drew that last word out to ensure that I understood him, then licked his lips slowly, still smiling. I swear to Satan I wanted to kiss him to stop him from talking because every word was hitting my core. 

I turned back to my reading. As I was on the edge of the couch again, I felt him slide behind me until his legs were straddling me, his chest was flush against my back and his arms around my waist. His hardness against me was beyond evident. This was fucking unreal. He tossed his glasses on the table. Continuing on, as I reached a graphic part in my story, I felt his thumbs trace along my breasts, just under my nipples, hardening them instantly. He then slid his hands down over my stomach to the skirt of my dress, delicately tracing around my knees with his fingertips as he peppered my neck with the tiniest kisses. Feeling his breath on my neck made me shiver and he brought an arm up around my waist and pulled me back into him. With his other gloved hand, he took my chin and tilted it back towards him so he could kiss my lips. 

"So, you are not from the area, correct?" he whispered almost matter-of-factly, running a finger along my jaw. 

"No, I drove quite a distance to be here."

"Invite me back to your hotel room," he stated, his gloved fingers tracing my lips. I opened my mouth and drew his index finger into it, sucking on it. He removed it, sliding his finger over my lips again, this time sighing. I dug my nails into his thighs as he moved his hands up underneath my skirt. My legs were shaking under his touch. 

"Would you like me to keep going?"

"Yes," I stammered as he ran his fingers along the elastic of my panties. He gripped my thighs hard.

"Let's get out of here," he smiled as I started to stand up front of him. He growled a bit and grabbed my ass. "Chomp. Mmmm...yes. I just need to send a quick text to tell The Director because he gets rather upset if the talent takes off without telling him.I need to see what time curfew is so I can return in a timely manner without giving the poor boy more gray hair."

He played with his phone a bit and then offered me his arm, "I shall let you lead." His phone binged and he looked down at it. "Oh, good. Plenty of time."

I gulped and wondered what exactly that meant. Ok, I was fairly young, fairly cute, not attached to anyone, no kids, no drama, barely a job, no nothing but me. I took a deep breath and continued on walking through the parking lot to my hotel. I was having a hard time looking over at him because, I don't know what was going through my head, but I had this weird idea that if I looked at him right now, one of us was going to disintegrate. We came in on the second floor so we didn't have to walk through the lobby. Upon hitting the button for the elevator, I dared to look over. He was still there, smirking. 

"What?" I laughed. 

"Why so nervous? Don't you often ask your subjects back for a private interview?" I looked incredulous. 

"Um, what subjects? And no!" 

He knew he got me with that one and as I blushed he grabbed me around the waist and pulled to him to whisper, "I do so look forward to fucking you."

"Ever the romantic, Cardinal."

"You don't strike me as particularly sentimental."

"I'm not," this time I winked. 

We rode up to the 10th floor in silence. 

As we got to the door of my room, I stopped to get my key out of my bag. He put his hand at the small of my back and kissed my shoulder. 

"Is this what you want?" He whispered. 

"Yes," I was fumbling with the key, of course. It was one where you had to smack it just right and I seemed to be lacking the talent or the manual dexterity at the moment to do anything but shake like a fucking chihuahua. He gently took the key from my hand and smack, opened the door. He followed me in as I turned on the light and dropped my bag on the dresser. 

As soon as I turned back around to him, he came forward, backing me into a seated position on the couch. He sunk to his knees in front of me and started to unlace my boots. I reached down to stroke his cheek. He turned his head and gently gnawed my fingers as he took off my boots and socks. 

"I can tell by the way you write that you like these gloves," he said, removing them. "But I need to actually touch you, I'm sorry."

"No, you aren't."

"And neither are you, if you are honest, my dear," he said as he circled his fingers back up my thighs. "That way I can feel your skin twitch, your goosebumps rise, the sheen when you start to sweat just a bit as you ride me..."

I closed my eyes and exhaled. Okay, one more time. When I open my eyes again, if he's there, this is real and not some weird, too-many-jalapenos dream. I peeked. Yup, there he was. Oh, fuck.

I reached out and touched his hair, running my hands through it, just looking at him as he slid his thumbs lightly over my upper thighs. He pulled me forward on the couch so he could put his arms around me and grab my ass. I started to unbutton his suit. 

"Yes, dulce, show me what you want," he encouraged me to keep undressing him. He leaned up and kissed me, his hands on the side of my face. As I got to the last button, I could feel his breathing change, his eyes darken. He looked like a cat waiting to pounce. I touched his bare chest with my hand and then used both hands to help him remove his jacket. Damn. He leaned up to kiss me again, still on his knees, reaching behind me to unzip my dress. I lifted up so he could remove it from me, tossing it on a chair. He stood up, quickly removing his shoes and socks. He came right over and stood between my legs.

"Continue with what you started," he gestured that I should remove his pants. I deftly unbuttoned and unzipped them, slipping them off his hips so they could fall to the floor. He stood in front of me and I can't say I was disappointed. All those pictures just showed that he was a grower and sure enough, fuck. Beautiful isn't a word I usually use for these things, but let's just say it was solid and well formed, a very respectable length and thickness. And I was damned near drooling for it. 

"Already thinking about how to describe it, aren't you?" Once again, I went crimson.

"No, honestly, I was just admiring you," I stated, truthfully. I couldn't even form words let alone think of how to describe it articulately.

He cocked his head sideways at me. Copia held his hands out to me and pulled me into a standing position in front of him. He gathered me up in his arms and gently bit at my bottom lip. I returned the gesture, tentative at first, then with more vigor. He reached behind me and unhooked my bra, pulling it down off my arms, then turning his attention back to my mouth. We kissed like this for minutes, until he started pawing at my ass, grabbing and squeezing it, pulling my panties off. I put my arms around his neck and he grabbed my breasts, sighing as he squeezed them. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, biting and causing me to jump, then swirling his tongue around it to make it impossibly hard. Treating the other one the same way, I melted into him, my hands in his hair. He gasped for breath as he came back up and connected with my mouth once more. I probed his mouth with my tongue, he teasingly flicked his tongue over mine. 

"Would you like to feel that somewhere else?"

"I'd like to feel it...everywhere," I said, reaching out to grab his cock and using it to lead him over to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know what?" He had a more devilish than average look on his face. "Would you like to live out one of your stories?"

" Um...would it be rude of me if I preferred to write a new one tonight?" 

"No, not rude at all. That is, if you don't mind a co-author," he stated, laying down on the bed.

"Well, I usually write alone, but I suppose I could make an exception," I laid down beside him, tracing my fingers over his chest. 

"What if I promise to be....exceptional?"

"I'll think you a braggart," I laughed. 

"Ha! It's not bragging if it's true," he reached over and pulled me to him so we were both laying on our sides. Wrapping his arms around me, he started kissing me. My hands in his hair, he started so softly, giving gentle kisses to my lips, my forehead, my cheeks. Licking around my ear caused me to groan and shiver, holding him tighter as his kisses became more urgent. He pulled away slightly and sighed, turning me on my back, grabbing my hand and placing it between my legs.

"Show me how you pleasure yourself," he whispered. 

I reached down and started touching myself. He watched as my nipples got harder. He leaned in to kiss me and placed his hand over mine. I stopped moving and he took over, stroking me the way I liked it as we continued to kiss. 

I whispered, "I don't want to come yet." I was already just about ready to explode. 

"You think this is the only orgasm you'll have tonight? This is just to take the edge off," he smiled wickedly, dipping two fingers into me. 

I was so nervous I wasn't sure I was going to be able to relax enough to enjoy this. Then I thought, fuck that. All of the girls in all of my stories have gotten the fuck of their lives from this man (or, to be fair, his predecessors). I am not going to ruin this opportunity by being anxious. 

Just at that moment, he whispered, "Let it all go. Allow me to seduce you." He nuzzled my ear with his nose and lips, then met my eyes. "Yes, like that. Just look at me." 

His hands were magical, playing over me like he already knew my body. I threw my head back and groaned into his neck as he continued to plunge two then three fingers slowly into me. I looked back into his eyes as he used his thumb on my clit. My legs started to shake and he became relentless, finger fucking me hard until my hips raised up off the bed and I came for him, trembling. He kissed me as I came, pushing his tongue into my mouth hungrily, not stopping as I started to come down, but yet not all the way, as I was still heightened. He was right, that just took the edge off and I wanted more of him. 

I pulled away for just a moment, literally panting. I ran my fingers lightly over his chest and then down his body, stroking the light hair trail and gently touching his cock with my fingertips. He groaned and closed his eyes for a moment. They fluttered back open and he smiled. I rubbed my thumb over the slit and licked the precum off my finger. 

"You are a dangerously bold woman," he whispered and then sucked in his breath as I started to slowly stroke him. He grabbed my hand, stopping its movement. "Again, my sweet, let me seduce you." 

He moved down until he was kneeling between my legs and stroking his cock while he looked at me, then he crawled up, hands on the bed near my sides, until his face was directly over mine. He began moving slightly, his cock sliding up and down between my folds, bumping my clit. 

"Do you want me to give this to you?" He wiggled back and forth. 

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, please?" 

"Good girl." He slid it back and forth a couple of more times and then slowly sank into me, opening me to accept all of him inside. Copia groaned loudly and I won't lie about how much that pleased me and spurred me on. I tilted my head up and found his mouth with mine, our tongues playing as he gently took me. 

"Wrap your legs around me," he whispered in my ear. "Oh my sweetness, you are just so tight and hot and wet for me, aren't you?"

"Yes," I was gone and I was hoping he was not going to ask for anything more than one syllable answers any time soon. Fuck, he was good. 

"All for me," he continued, his hands stroking my hair, his lips kissing everywhere he could reach on my neck and shoulders. 

I traced my fingertips down over his back and grabbed his ass hard. "Yes," I breathed. 

"Ungh," he groaned. "Oh really? You want to play that game?"

Copia grabbed my hands and used one of his to hold them down above my head. I laced one of my hands through his and smiled. 

He moaned. "I do like having such a willing..." he trailed off. 

"Victim?" I breathed.

"Accomplice," he smiled and popped his hips sharply and damn, I was gone again. He let go of my hands and I placed them around his neck gently, my thumbs tracing up and down his windpipe. I watched his eyes roll back and applied just a little bit of pressure. He shuddered and pulled out, laying his head on my stomach.

"You are so fucking amazing," he gasped. "But I don't want to come yet."

"What? Not one to take the edge off?" 

"As much as I wish I were truly multiorgasmic..." he moved up, sitting against the headboard."Come here, sweet girl."

I straddled his legs and reached to rub his cock once again between my lips. His head was back, his eyes closed. I lifted up and started to sink onto him. Copia grabbed my hips but let me take him at my own pace. There was a lot there to take, damn. I exhaled slowly as I started to move on his cock. Placing my hands on his shoulders, we kissed as he squeezed my breasts, lightly stroking my nipples. He replaced his fingers with his mouth and softly licked them. I groaned as his light touches and licks drove me absolutely insane. I wanted everything harder and faster and I was going to take it. I arched up so his cock was almost out of me and then slammed back down onto him. He held me still against him as he quickly pumped in and out of me. 

"Oh yes, dulce, take this," he continued to hit the deepest parts of me. With each stroke, I was making little noises, not even sure what they were, half groans, half moans, panting...I could feel the tension building in me and I knew I was just going to explode. I could do nothing but lay against him as he thrust into me. His hands gripped me tightly and I felt myself shaking and coming, throbbing hard. He continue to stroke into me until he saw my breathing was slowing, then caressed up and down my back. I sat up and kissed him. 

"You, my dear, are a LOT of fun," he said, his eyes widening on the LOT. "I do hope you're not tired yet."

"Not at all," I shook my head, grinning. He flexed, still hard inside me. He ran his wet lips up the side of my neck, starting everything up again.

He pulled my earlobe through his teeth and whispered, "Will you get on your hands and knees for me?" 

After my initial shiver,I did not take any time in flipping myself over for this man and offering myself to him this way. Fuck. Two orgasms and I was still on fire for him? I could feel him looking at me, at my ass, at my pussy dripping for him. I was making these little almost inhuman mewling sounds wanting him back inside me. I looked back to see him behind me, sitting on his haunches and just looking at me, eyes and mouth both half open, stroking his hardness. 

"Don't waste that on your hand," I whispered. 

"Never fear," he winked and positioned himself behind me, grabbing my hips tightly as he again entered me. He settled in and used his knees to push my legs farther apart, which drives me insane. I groaned loudly and I heard an evil giggle. 

"You really like to be taken, don't you?" He was finding all my secrets.

"Yes," I whispered. 

"Good," he whispered, barely audible as he started to push his length into me slowly, making me buck back against him. 

Copia smacked my ass hard. Really hard. Like "Unholy hell what the fuck are you doing?" Hard. And I shivered underneath him and just got wetter. He ran his smooth palm over the area he had just slapped and then hit it again. Fuck. I bucked back into him, knowing I was soaking him. 

"You...are...amazing," he whispered between strokes. "I didn't think you could get any hotter or wetter, but fuck..."

I felt him lace his fingers through my hair and pull back, hanging on to my hair with one hand and my hip with the other, plowing into me. I remember standing in front of the stage, watching him make this gesture and wondering what it would feel like...and then he started snapping his hips and I was gone. My face was in the sheets, gripping the bedding and letting him take me at his pace and depth. I could no longer even make noise. He was groaning with every stroke and I could hear the wet noises of our fucking. Suddenly, he stopped and pulled out, panting. 

He flipped me over and whispered, "I want to come while I look into your eyes."

I nodded and accepted him back into my arms. He reached down and adjusted himself, pushing back into me. Those eyes, such a lovely mismatch, never left mine as he grabbed one of my legs, held it over his arm and took me once again. He stroked into me so slowly and deeply. I loved the feel of his uncut cock in me, the intact foreskin rubbing against me in just the right way. I traced my fingers up and down his back, my hips rising to meet his thrusts. Copia swayed his hips from side to side as I groaned into his ear, sliding my lips to roughly connect with his mouth. One hand in his hair, I gripped his ass with the other, digging in with my nails. He gasped and stopped for a second, smiling down at me. 

I whispered into his ear, "Come for me. Let me feel you..." and bit his neck hard. 

He growled and plowed into me. I kept pace with him for a while, then he held my hips down and I had no choice but to just accept his masterful fucking. I couldn't talk; all I could do is make these tiny little gasping, groaning, moaning sounds as he rutted me into oblivion. I lost all track of time and thought; I was all feelings and nerve endings. He reached between us and rubbed at my clit hard. I was so close by then it sent me over the edge once more, screaming and this time crying from coming so hard. He released my clit but didn't miss a stroke and I could hear his breathing change. He started thrusting erratically, and then came hard inside me as he let out a low gutteral half growl, half scream. I wrapped my arms around him as his pace slowed and his breathing calmed. 

"Thank you, my sweet," he whispered and peppered my neck with little kisses. He slid his hand between my legs and dipped two fingers into me, then offered them to my lips. I greedily sucked them clean.

"My, my. All that and you are still so decadent," he slid off and laid beside me. 

It was a few minutes yet before I could talk. Seriously. This is the one time in my life that I was at a loss for words. 

"Thank you," I squeaked out dryly. 

"I am so sorry that I cannot stay any longer, but if I don't return, they will send a search party and then things get weird," he tilted his head. 

"I totally understand," I smiled and watched as he pulled on his clothes. After he was dressed, he came back over to the bed. 

"You, my dear, are magnificent. Don't ever forget it," he winked and leaned down to kiss me goodbye. "Sleep now."

And then he was gone. 

I fell asleep because, frankly, there was nothing that was going to keep me awake because I had been dicked into next week. I woke up a bit later wondering if I imagined all of this. Could this have all been a dream or my imagination? Just then I heard a cell phone go off. Not my cell phone. I looked around the room and could hear it continuing to go off. It was coming from the couch. I dug the phone out of the couch and saw the message on the screen.

"This is Copia. Jesus is coming."

Now that was something I thought I would never hear from him.

"To get my phone. I have to go. Thank you again for a fantastic, extremely satisfying evening, my dear. Until we meet again..."

I pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans quickly and there was soon a knock on the door. I handed the phone out and turned back to my room. I made some coffee and turned on my laptop. After staring at the screen for a while, I began to type:

"Me Legit Illud..."


End file.
